Aura of Love
by WhiteGuardian22
Summary: (Late upload) Ash x Lucario (Lemon) rated M


**Aura of Love**

**Hey guys happy valen-**

**(Saw the calendar it says March 1)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Fuck it just read it**

* * *

**(Ash x F Lucario)**

In the streets of kalos, Ash is looking through the window, a full set of chocolate display, they look really delicious. But nothing compare to his partner at his side.

"Awaaahhh…"

He look to his right and chuckle, he saw his lucario looking to those treats with her mouth open and drooling herself with it, she look at him quickly and pull him close to her and pointing the chocolate bar and said "can we buy that one please!" she pleaded to him. Then he said "Lucario that chocolate is way to expensive and the money we have is enough to rent some motel here" he reasoned to her.

"But Ash it look so delicious!" she cried with a cute sad eyes, clearly she's upset that he can't buy that to her. He sweat dropped and said "I know but its to expensive"

She pouted cutely and said "can we buy the smaller one please?" she pleaded, this time she chose the smaller version so he can buy it even if is not bigger than the one she wanted. she looked at him with sad eyes while pressing her breast showing the top and wagging her tail. He nervously look at her, the way she pleaded to him and the way she look at him with her breast showing to him and wagging her tail with slightly sway to her hips side to side, this clearly shows that she's doing her cuteness and sexiness to him.

He sigh with a defeated look "Alright let's buy some chocolate" he said

She squeal in excitement and happiness, she dashed while holding his arm dragging him to the store.

**(Inside)**

"Wow!" she exclaimed

Inside, theirs a lot of different chocolate variety to small to large, teddy-shaped chocolate and every types of it. She look at them with wide eyes and her mouth is started watering and her tongue is out. Ash just look them in surprise, there's so many to choose from.

"hello welcome to my store" the lady on the counter said welcoming them to her store "How can I help you?" she ask.

While Lucario looking back and fort of the chocolates, Ash walks and said "We would buy one please?"

"Okay. And what kind?" she asked nicely.

He pointed at the display in front of the store "the one on the displays, 5 pieces of medium size chocolate bar please?" he said. She nodded and grab some of the chocolate, while the lady is grabbing them. Lucario decide to look around and smell the rich and delicious chocolate scent, she can't stop looking at them.

Chocolate balls, chocolate bars, some limited edition luxury chocolate and they even have a chocolate fountain! To small to large, combination of white chocolate, caramel, strawberry, and they have cheesecake and triple chocolate! Just name a few!

She keep drooling and drooling because of the amount of chocolate circling in her head until…

"Lucario!"

She snapped and tun her head to see her trainer calling her with a amused look on his face. "come on lucario stop drooling on the chocolates" he said "I have the chocolate you wanted" he said with a smile. She smiled widely and hug her trainer and saying 'Thank you' over and over again.

He chuckle and they left the store as the lady waving at them and saying good-bye to them. After that they decide to roam around at the plaza to see some items and very interesting attraction, some couples having fun and sweet talking to each other, guys buying some flowers for their love ones or just have a relax in the park and watch some kids and pokemon playing.

After two hours of exploring, Ash and lucario decide to head off to the motel and decide to rest.

**(Scene change)**

"one room please?" ash said checking in for a room. The woman nodded ask him for his pokedex and saying the amount of the room which only 300 pokedollars for one night it's because is valentines day, so the rooms are now discounted for the couples with some others just wanted to stay for the night have also one.

"here's the key and your room is 309" she handed the keys to him and tells his room number. He nodded in appreciation and proceed to the elevator.

**(Third floor)**

The sound of elevator chimed and the doors open, he walked out and proceed to find his room. After two minutes he find his room and enter.

He closes the door and locked it, he then sit on the the table and breath out of relief. His legs are starting to hurt him. He then realize that he need let his pokemon out besides the room is big enough. So he grab his poke ball and let them out.

"alright girls come out" he called out and with a bright flash six pokemon appeared in front of him. After that he was tackled by four of his pokemon and pushed back at the bed while the girls hugging.

"hey girls" he greeted with a smile.

"Hi ashy~" his lustful sceptile cooed on him while hugging his left side of his body.

Giggled by zoroark, his newest member on the 'team' and hugging his right arm.

Then blaziken hugging his right body while having a primal lust in her eyes. She couldn't forget her first ever sex to him and because of that she grew closer and more clingy to him and even when his going to bed she will pop out on her ball and have sex to him. It's over a month since that faithful day and her life is now better and happier because of him.

She then rubbing her breast to his body and snuggling up to him more.

And last but the least is lucario hugging his left arm and also trying to move his hand to her pussy trying to coax him to have fun to her.

The only one's that not jumped him is gardevoir and meinshao, who are not tackled him to the bed because they knew he was exhausted do to walking for an hour now and the constant whining by lucario, she just wanted that and that again, making Ash so exhausted do to her request.

But they smile as they see him chuckle and hug the girls.

After that they get off of him and said he's going to take a quick shower as he entered the leaves the girls to eat their chocolate that Ash bought for them.

Blaziken tasted her chocolate "This is good!" she complement the taste of the chocolate and enjoying the taste in her mouth.

"I know right!" exclaimed by lucario, who keep eating her's in faster rate. "I wish he brought more…" she whined because one chocolate bar is not enough for her.

"Oh don't be a chocoholic lucario" remarked sceptile, who eating her's slowly and continue "I know you are trying to buy him more so you can eat all you can until you pass out" she scolded to lucario, who whine and her ears are down guilty for trying him to buy more. But she quickly recovered.

"well. at least I am enjoy his company that is all matters to me" she said in pride and happiness.

Zoroark finish her last bite of her chocolate, throwing the wrapper and ask the girls "So what are we going to do now?"

They look each other with silence, since they where thinking to sleep with Ash but seeing him tired so much they decide to leave him alone so he can get enough rest for today.

After that they tell her their thought and decide to sleep in their pokeballs. All of them return to their respective place on their balls except Lucario.

She was staring at the bathroom door with a worry thought in her mind.**'should I tell him now?'** she thought worry that he may not lover, but only see her as a friend. Except for blaziken who already confess her love to him back then.

'**No' **she said in her mind **'he loves us more than just friends' **she assured herself that she know that he might love her back.

Her thought was broke hearing the lock of the knob unlock and opening to see Ash half naked and his only on his boxer's. she blushed on how fit he his but she smirked and lick her lips, this could be her chance to get him to lay him and have fun with him.

Drying his hair and look to see lucario sitting on his bed while a blush on her face. This could be mean she wanted too as well, just like blaziken popping out on her poke-ball and start having sex to him just so she can be with him more. He not against to having to her and he doesn't mind either, so if lucario wanted to sex to him? Then so be it. Besides he knew they love him they only showing it through having fun to him.

But he always love them more than just friends and partner. No he loves them and he always loves them back.

"hey lucario" greeted by him and lucario just smiled and lay down to the bed. She could feel the sudden change of aura of her 'master' this could be mean his going for it. She couldn't wait for this, this it to celebrate her valentines day with him.

He crawled to the bed just above her, she wrapped her arms and ask "Ash do you love us?" even thought she was excited, she was also nervous and scared to know if he really do love them. But instead of replying her question, he smiled and kiss her she was surprise by this but instantly melted to it and she kissed him more.

**(LEMON SCENE)**

Their tongue dancing and tasting to each other. Her tailed wagged in excitement and lust while Ash just keep kissing her but he also feeling her, her big plump ass and her soft bouncy D-cup breast.

She moaned in their kiss until they stop and look each others eyes with pure love and lust. "that's answers your question?" he smirked and then proceed to feel her by kissing her neck and doing the same feeling to her ass breast. She whimpered and moan they actually doing it she couldn't stop herself but enjoy this heated feeling through her body.

As he continue his assault and enjoying her soft parts of her body. He stop causing her look at him confuse of why he stopped, until she saw him removing his boxer revealing his cock in it's glory making blush and eyeing the meat rod.

They change position, Ash lay down of the bed while Lucario starts sucking his cock with her wet pussy just in front of him, as they do the 69-position as lucario sucking his meat hard and ash started massaging her cunt and licking it making moan and sucking it harder and adding her breast between his meat rod.

As they continue doing it, she heard ash says "Lucario I am going too…" he huffed then she's started sucking it more with also her breast massaging his rod until he groaned and came on lucario's mouth.

She gagged a little but she keep swallowing his seed and going deeper to her throat as he keep cumming to her mouth until it stopped. She swallowing all the seed he gave to her, and with a huge gulp she swallowed whole of his seed and she gasp for air.

But he continue licking her cunt until she started to pant and feeling that she will cum also, then with a lustful 'ah' she came on his mouth, then she bring it down more to his face so he can get all of it, grabbing her ass and pushing it down to his face continuing his licking to her cunt making her moan is ecstasy.

Then they change as Lucario on all fours while showing her ass to him and look at him seductively and swaying her butt to him, he smirked and lined up his rod to her pussy and entering her causing her body to jerk a bit and try to brace her incoming pain. He now entered her but feel something inside, he look at her and telling if she's ready she nodded in response and brace herself.

He stared her in worry but he'll do it for here, with a swift motion penetrating her causing her to scream loudly in pain and stopped herself for screaming more. This worry him greatly he was about to say something but lucario just shook her head saying 'don't' and look at him with a smile.

He hesitant but he nodded himself he wait for her to adjust herself and then she's ready. He started to thrust slowly to her and gain a pace, she started to moan grabbing the sheets with her paws and her mouth starts leaking out her saliva staining the bed sheets but not the least she's started to enjoy her lifetime.

He beginning to thrust faster and faster gaining a rhythm, she moaning heavier because of the thrust, her eyes are now above because of the extreme pleasure she was having.

He groaned of the tightness inside of her. he look at her and seeing she was in internal bliss her tongue is out of her mouth, paws digging to the bed sheets and also having her eyes above, overall she was smiling. She wanted it to happen and now it happen.

He secretly smirked and slap her right butt cheek causing to yelp in surprise. She looked at him surprise and he smirked again and slap her butt again making yelp again but at the same time moaning.

"you like it don't?" he ask her in amusement. She nodded and said "Please give me more~" he moaned "Fuck me more!" he yelled at him so he can pound her more. He smirked and thrusting her harder to her cunt.

She scream and try grasping for air, she clench her teeth so she can control herself because she's starting to lose herself in the process. "Lucario I am about to…" he groan and keep smacking his hips to her butt.

"Inside! Please!" she begged wanting his seed inside of her. He trusted more and more until he release inside of her causing both of them to moan loudly. He keep releasing his seed to her and she's loving it more "so warm…" she murmured on her breath until it stop, gasping for air and clamming himself because of the pleasure. He look at her and smile and then he pull out his meat as her pussy is now dripping with his seed.

He look at her again, she was panting heavily with a huge blush, closed eyes, the bed sheet is stain by her saliva overall she's was in heaven she's actually smiling. But his not satisfied but just fucking her in her pussy, he glance at her ass still high but her tail is down he smile softly and lift her tail and see her other hole.

He lined up his meat and he inserted it inside making Lucario yelp in surprise as she look back at him with a surprise look. He smirked and start thrusting to her again but a bit sluggish, but he steeled himself and continue pounding to her again.

She moaned loudly as she was assaulted again and this time in her asshole and continue moaning like crazy. He keep thrusting to her more and more he try to go rougher because of how tight she was now than her pussy.

Until a few minutes he cum inside on her hole while grabbing her tail and pulling towards and the exhausted lucario just huffing trying to gain her breath until she passed out with a smile on her face.

He pulled it out and saw her passed out, his also gasping for air and lay down in the bed beside her. Seeing how peaceful she was sleeping now with a blush and smile, she's now happy that everything she dream off as finally come true. He smile lovingly and kiss her and he close his eyes to get some sleep.

**(Lemon End)**

Morning arrive in time and telling them to get up and move.

As the ray of sunshine pierce to the curtains of the room in the motel, two figures moves on their sheets as they now waking up but also trying to get comfy to each other.

His eyes are starting to open and close it again to get rid of the sleepiness. And now his eyes are wide open but he felt a breath in his chest he look down he sees lucario, who sleeping peaceful while she was hugging him and her face buried to his muscular chest' smile he a whisper to her "Lucario wake up…" her ear twitch at the faint sound of her trainer trying to wake her up but instead she buried herself more.

He chuckle silently and start rubbing her back sliding to the side and grab her ass and starts feeling it causing her to mumble in her sleep, but it proves successful as she starting to wake up, she groggily look up to him she noticed that he was staring at her lovingly. She smile lovingly also "good morning master~" she said still have the sleepiness in her voice.

He smiled seeing her wake up, he get up as she remove herself so he can get up and look at him at his back, he sat up and rub his eyes then he felt something he look back and saw lucario hugging him at his back and she look at him with pure love and lust. He thought about it and realize that both of them have sex and it was fun.

"I am going to the shower do want to join me?" he questioned, she nodded then in surprise he carried her in bridal-style she look up and giggle as he carried her towards to the showers.

**(Scene change)**

After they finish washing to each other and having a bit of fun to each other while washing. He give the keys back to the lady and proceed to go outside for another adventure. They are now outside of the city and resting now in the forest as Ash decide to get some berries for them to use, he decide to let the girls out on their balls and now resting.

Lucario feeling something to her stomach, as she realize that she was pregnant. The girls hear her that she was pregnant was shock but they congratulate her but having envy that they didn't got the chance to get pregnant by him but they are determined not to lose because they know he loved them more.

Blaziken, who also pregnant before lucario was happy for her and they couldn't wait for their babies to come out and surprise him.

But they decide to tell him or not, but it's for the best to tell him the new now. As he came back and saw blaziken and lucario staring at him with a concern eyes, he immediately come over them and ask them what's wrong.

Then in moment of silence, both of them tells him that their pregnant. He was shock hearing it their pregnant he look at them and saw that their starting to cry, feeling he won't accept it, others are also in concern.

Then in sudden he hug them both getting them off guard by this and he said something they never been happy so much.

He accept them.

He accept them to their father, and then lift them and laughing as they laughing as well. He promise that he will take good care of them and their kids. He look at the others and saw they fidgeting and blushing while they look at him with hope in their eyes saying if he could give them also babies. He smile and promise them he will give them because he love them very much.

These cause to cry in happiness including zoroark, even she's new in his family, and cried out as they rush at him and thanking him.

But of course he told them to wait and let blaziken and lucario give birth. They promise and swear they will be there for them and of course take care of their new born babies.

As the news about blaziken and lucario being pregnant, they continue on their journey and excited to see what future ahead of them.

The End

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**WhiteGuardian is out peace!**


End file.
